This invention relates to a circuit breaker, and in particular to a novel circuit breaker constructed so as to be able to efficiently cool an arc drawn between the contacts when breaking a fault current.
In prior-art circuit breakers, there was the drawback that the foot of the arc drawn between the contacts spread to the rigid conductor of the contactor, on which the contact was mounted, so that it was not possible to cool the arc efficiently. Further, in prior-art circuit breakers there was inadequate contact between the arc and the arc extinguishing plates such that the effects of arc cooling and extinguishing effect of the arc extinguishing plates were not sufficient.